User blog:Kyletheobald/Des Moines Comic Con Days 2-3
I meant to recap Saturday's events last night but a little too much fun at the hotel bar ruined that idea. Anyway, Saturday was a pretty busy day. I picked up my sketchbook from Mike Grell. Check out his sketch and one from Ron Wagner on my twitter https://twitter.com/kyle_theobald/status/610300507144515586 and https://twitter.com/kyle_theobald/status/610300125408292864. I followed that by attending the Brandon Routh panel. He took many questions from the fans. Brandon is from Iowa and this was a homecoming for him. His parents attended the panel; I sat right behind them in the second row. He talked about Superman Returns, Scott Pilgrim, his role as the Atom, and other projects. We didn't really get any big news or reveals but he did say he will continue to appear on Arrow as they set up his exit from Starling City to be part of Legends of Tomorrow. He also will probably appear on Flash. Later that day, I attended a panel called "Coming Out Cosplay/LGBT Community" hosted by transgender cosplayer Alexa Heart. This panel was a little different for me. I'm not a cosplayer and I'm not in the LGBT community. I do, however, try to attend panels like this so I can gain more insight. These are important issues in comics and society and they need to be discussed. Anyway, Alexa discussed how cosplay helped her realize how that she needed to transition. She took questions on her transition and cosplay in general. I think I have more appreciation for cosplayers after this weekend. That really wrapped up my show on Saturday. Today (Sunday), I got a late start. I caught the end of a panel with Giancarlo Esposito. He was funny and had some good stories from Breaking Bad. Right after that was a panel with Dean Cain. Dean was really interesting. Some of the highlights: Dean was signed by the Buffalo Bills as an undrafted rookie. He got injured during training camp and never got to play in an NFL game. Today was 18 years to the day since the last episode of Lois and Clark aired. Dean will be appearing as Supergirl's foster father on the new Supergirl series. He says he doesn't think the show will crossover with Arrow or the Flash because they appear on separate networks. He also thinks Superman would beat Batman in a fight, unless Batman cheated with Kryptonite or whatever. I ended the day by catching some of the Boondock Saints panel with David Della Rocco and Sean Patrick Flanery. I haven't seen the movie but the panel was hilarious. Sean had a lot of energy and was definitely not kid-friendly. Rocco mostly would get distracted and contributed in non-sequiturs or ask a question about something they moved past minutes ago. It made for a fun time. Besides those highlights, I wandered around seeing the vendors on the show floor and artist alley. It was a good time but I'm glad to be home. Let me know in the comments if you have any questions or anything. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts